Reading comprehension is a challenging area for machine learning. Reading comprehension involves answering questions based on a text passage that may be multiple sentences or paragraphs. In multiple choice answer formats, there are candidate answers to compare against a text passage. However, when there are no candidate answers, correct answers may depend upon any section of the text passage and therefore may have considerable syntactic divergence with the text passage.